the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 11-16
Season 11 #Saint Fatrick's Day - It's Saint Patrick's Day and the tribes get drunk, while Patrick Star bosses people around because he thinks the holiday is about him. #Albukersti - Paulina wins a first-class one-way ticket to Albuquerque, New Mexico after winning a contest to see who could correctly guess how many people Charlie Brown have boned. Kersti unsticks from her closet and blackmails Paulina, into taking her with her to Albuquerque, with pornographic videos starring doppelgangers of Paulina. #Pedophile Guy - Chloe unknowingly starts dating Peter Griffin on DA. #Kamek Krashing- Kamek invades Mario's strip club by destroying the poles and turning the hookers and strippers into babies. #Edarem- A magical person named Edward Muscare comes to take the tribes to a magical land called a Free Candy van. #Cocks Turtle - Anvil gets a new pet box turtle but it runs away (not before peeing on everything). #KrabAlert - Mr. Krabs starts a news show similar to Drama Alert, but obtains the reputation of worst cunt in the Arena after being basically the Keemstar of the Arena. #BotchedMojo - Spongebob, Wander, Raymond, and Mr. Tickle make a Top Ten List YouTube channel. It ends up getting hacked by Obnoxious and Pein. #Chatot Dies - A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness parody. Chatot dies after falling down the sentry hole; meanwhile the Partner tries to get into conversations, holding up the Hero's errands. #Wigglytuff's Dick Ride - Another PMD parody. Guildmaster Wigglytuff goes on vacation and leaves the Hero in charge. The Hero proceeds to make everyone's life a living hell. #Koopatarded - Hipster Kamek discovers that Bowser is retarded, and he is forced to go to Sidekicky as a student. #Queer Books - The tribes' yearbooks come to life. #Dealing With Bullying 101- Rasict Mario Mario helps Chloe when she is bullied by the gen 2 tribes. #Breast Youtuber Ever- When Paws finally devlops boobs her channel because extremely popualr. #Teen Titans BLOW ME 2: Electrc Borogaloo- TTG Robin becomes a memeber of Westboro Baptist Church #MPreg Day - All the male tribes in the Arena mysteriously become pregnant. #Ruben's Fairytales - a collection of three stories narrated by Ruben #Music Video Mayhem - The tribes do their own music videos. #TTHG - Anvil becomes a Teen Titans Go writer. #Yankovich - Ruben's music career takes off. #Swamp Romp - Keemstar, Paws, Mr. Tickle, Daria, Johnny Test, Blythe, and Chloe tour a swamp. Chloe is sick of Keemstar bullying her, so she goes a different direction as Paws and Blythe follow her, and ends up getting bit by a mutant frog in which she suffers an agonizing transformation. Meanwhile, Keemstar, Mr. Tickle, and Daria discover Shrek's house. #Stool Farty - The tribes have a pool party meanwhile Anvil is stalked by King Kumquat for wearing a bathing suit. #Janice Dies (And Some Interpretive Dance Quarterlies) - Janice dies of EbolAIDS, which causes Janice's sister to possess her body and transmit Janice's EbolAIDS to Linus. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs accuses her of stealing his interpretive dance quarterlies. Season 12 # My Future Generation n' Me- Blythe meets her 2017 self and starts to make sure she doesn't become a loser. # Merry Christmas Matthew Davis - While on Christmas vacation with Mr. Greenrind's family, Matthew Davis secretly sneaks in their house cause he needs a place to stay after he revealed where he lives on Youtube. # KEEMHYPOCRITE - Janice's sister threatens to expose evidence of child exploitation in the Arena to South Korean authorities, which basically makes Keemstar into her slave. # Untitted Kingdom Cum- Chloe decides to be racist Paws. # It's Ben A While Hasn't It- The simautlors try to find Ben. # Urinal Trouble- Sam Manson bans urnials to support gender equality. # The Most Popular Tribes In School - An episode focusing on the popular kids. # Chloe Strikes Back - Chloe, tired of being bullied by Keemstar, takes her anger out by bullying Wander, Sylvia, and Mr. Tickle. # The Krusty Krust's Krappy Krustacean new-Komer - Merio gets a job at the Krusty Krab. # Kid with Anal Probe vs. Kat - Eric Needles gets abducted by Mr. Kat and gets an anal probe. He forces Eric Cartman to take his place since he can't get off the toilet without flooding the Arena with lemonade. # Ya Fucking Vapist - Wubbzy tries to make vaping a thing in the Arena. # Handy Cap - Lord Peel amputates his legs in order to be able to park in the handicapped parking spaces after Gus and Wally use cars from other parking lots to take up all the non-handicapped spaces in the parking lot at the Nanner Insurance Company HQ on a day where Lord Peel had an important meeting, and because of this parking lot crisis, he was fired and denied any more job opportunities. #Gron Of Gorth - Mr Tickle,Spongebob,Blythe,Wander,Paws,Raymond and Bingo watch Norm Of The North and start polluting environment cause of how awful it was, Meanwhile Sam Manson dresses up as Captain Planet to stop them. #Wwwareassholes- Blythe becomes friends with wwwarea. #Oh Great, Another Episode About Retardation - Janice's sister fakes mental retardation in order to be able to inflict as much damage as she wants without consequence. #Rusty the Dirt Man - Chloe builds a snowman out of dirty leftover snow, and it ends up coming to life. #Chicka Chicka Boom Dead - Wander makes an animated adaption to the children's book "Chicka Chicka Boom Boom", but it's full of pandering to kids, unnecessary adult jokes, product placement, toilet humor, racist stereotypes, pop culture references, nightmare fuel, and Mike Myers. #Choemon - Chloe gets possessed by a demon. #Charlie Brown Simulator - What did you expect? It's a Charlie Brown simulator. #YouLose - Coconut Fred ends up becoming the laughing stock of the world after Butchy posts an embarrassing video of him on YouTube. #Presidential Erection - Kitty attempts to win the O'Sidekicky student body presidential election against Paulina. #Chairman Brown - Charlie Brown becomes the one-day substitute chairman of Hungry Game Incorporated after Ruben's stiff neck leaves him paralyzed. #Tween Shitstorm - Disney Channel decides to turn THG into a tween sitcom. #The Vagina Vault - The tribes get locked in a vault, so they pass the time by telling each other what their lives were like back in their hometowns. #Super Hungry RPG: Ruben's Gang of Evil - Ruben teams up with some of the Hungry Game's other villains in hopes that they could take over the world together. Fred and some friends team up to take down this alliance, but end up having to scale the Joyous Tower in an RPG style. Season 13 #A Stressed Loan Of Million Cool Kids - Eric Feeble tries to get Fred, Chloe, Mr. Tickle, Blythe and Chippy to buy Doanld Trump cellphones, meanwhile Clarie and Brain Feeble cause havco at the Krutsy Krab. # Fuckin' Blue Applesauce - Butchy and Sandra are shipped to a military camp run by Sergeant Guy. # Live or Diet - Anvil goes on a diet. # Charmanderless In Japan - The tribes must find the mystery behind a Charmander genocide in Japan. # Lunch of Grossness - The tribes must eat a bunch of disgusting foods in return that Ruben will let them spend two weeks on his private luxury island. # The Hungry Games Allstars Get Methed Up - The tribes are paid by Donald Trump and Hilary Clinton to stop a kid from doing heroin. However, the Drug Snake Demon is making it hard for them to succeed. # FUCKING LAWS, MAN - An AIDS outbreak affecting the Coconut Fred cast prompts Ruben to temporarily prohibit sex in the Arena. Charlie Brown rehabilitates himself by masturbating forever. # Snatchgirl - Chloe decides to become the superhero Snatchgirl. # Pokemon Stop - Pokemon Go becomes a craze in the arena and it fucks up society. # Intersomething Television - The tribes decide to watch some ridiculous shows, which include "Ruben is PISSED!" and "Feminazi Cringefest" among other original shows. # I Fuck Dorbees On TV - Raymond makes a CGI religious cartoon series. # Masshole - Chloe becomes a tampon mascot while Blythe,Ember and Paws overwork chinese imgridents. # Pony Up Chloe - Chloe turns Blythe,Paws and Ember into a human centipede so she can use a Pony Up Daddy on them. # The Perfect Boyfriend - Chloe finds a boyfriend just as "perfect" as her. # Epic Fap Battles of History - The tribes perform rap battles against each other. # Chimecho's Resturant - Chimecho decides to start her own resturant, with the help of Mr. Rude. # Rate My Zoo - The tribes go to the zoo. # Fat Possible - Kim developes a love for eating, and gains a bunch weight as a result # PEPPAY - Janice and her sister go on a quest to find rare Pepes to unleash on the world. # Gak Attack - Ember decides to make money by gathering up all the other female DP characters in a stadium and having a gak-wrestling contest as a bunch of male Nickelodeon characters watch, all while Sam tries to stop it because she thinks it's "degrading to women". Meanwhile, Cartoon Network characters try various methods to sneak into the stadium. # Narrators On Coke - The tribes are tired of the narrators directing their life, so they decide to hold them hostage and take over the narration. Season 14 # Want Me to Give You a Daredevil Dan? - Daredevil Dan becomes Prostitute Dan. # Bookthelooney - Benthelooney tries to get Chippy to read. # Holy Crap - Many ridiculous antics happen when Rodney tries to beat Shrek's world record for the world's biggest crap. # Chloementeraty- Chloe gets extremely bitchy when Hayley form Amercian Dad does a commentary on her. # Crapping Out Parodies - Danny Fenton, Mr. Tickle, and Johnny Test write a parody of Martiniville by Jimmy Buffett, titled "Diarrheaville", and it ends up becoming a YouTube sensation and topping the music charts. This causes them to start a rivalry with Weird Al Yankovic. Meanwhile, a jealous Ember decides to create her own parody of a song. # Squippled- Chippy decides to help an inguried squirrel that sercertly worships Satan. # Deepthroating Web - The tribes get sucked into the Deep Web. # Don't Touch Me, I'm Masturbating - Patrick spreads a plague of STERILE. # Drawn Apart - Chloe joins the Drawn Together cast. Meanwhile, Anvil gets a haircut and noboby recognizes her. # Doanld Trump's Dirty Little Secret- Raymond and Wander try to find a single decent thing about Trump # The SJW House- Lana Loud brainwashes the rest of her sisters into becoming "feminists" and oppressing Lincoln.. Meanwhile Chloe becomes and mime and starts making "snake balloons" and develops a crush on Mime form Happy Tree Friends. (Until Blythe finds out) # C'mon and SLAM POETRY - Janice's sister becomes a slam poet. # Un-Mighty Morphin' Eric Needles - Eric Needles can't get any action, so he tries to kill himself by getting struck by lightning, but instead of killing him, it gives him the ability to morph into things and people. He morphs into Charlie Brown because...doesn't he get all the bitches? # Gay Game Night- The tribes' game night. # Red-tarded- Slip And Slide's parents adopt a new daughter in honor of their sons death, Scarletta Redd. #Raymond's Fancy New Male Gentials- Raymond becomes male again while Sam Manson and Kim Possible get surgery to become black and Blythe becomes transpieces. #Sexafusion- The tribes become Hexafusions #Ass Food - After Ruben builds a bunch of fastfood resturants in the Arena (because it's cheaper than giving the tribes actual food), the tribes all become morbidly obese (except for Sam and Kim who became "extreme-vegans" which involves eating only dirt). This causes Nicole Arbour to build an army of chimps to kill all the fat people in the Arena, but Blacktrick summons the magical fat acceptance powers of Meghan Trainor to turn the chimp army into Harambe, and turn Nicole Arbour into a non-fat shamer for 69 hours. #Toon Lives Matter - The tribes play Toontown. #50 Shades of Page Masturbation - Chloe meets the Pagemaster and goes on an adventure with annoying talking books. #Janice's Dream Land - The tribes get sucked into Janice's mind when she falls into a coma. In her mind, HM Mario gets kidnapped by a Kracko named Genevieve while other shit happens. This marks Genevieve's first appearance. # Lincoln's Big Shit- Lincoln gives Lola a clevland steamer after she wrecks his 9/11 Replica. # Anvil's Crisis - On her 19th birthday, Anvil goes through an existential crisis upon realizing that she's getting older, so Paws, Mr. Tickle, and Wander try to keep her young by doing "cool" things like panty raiding. # Gleedonists - The tribes goes through a simulation that causes them to reenact Glee. # Otaku Bullshit - Cosmo and Wanda adopt a weeaboo who just got kicked out of his mom's basement. # No Inhaling Zone - Janice's Sister convinces Bubble Bass to become anorexic. # Dead Crysis - Wander, Sylvia, Lord Peel, and Commander Blurp do Let's Plays on the games Dead Space and Crysis. # Killing People Is Bad (season finale) - Mr. Tickle, most of the Loud siblings, and some Pokemon get kidnapped and sent to a dungeon where they are forced to partake in all sorts of fetish acts. Meanwhile, a preschooler takes over The Hungry Games ''and all sorts of crazy stuff happens as a result, from Lana Loud getting into an arranged marriage with Mr. Messy, to sex, drugs, and killing being banned from the Arena, to random PSAs on why murder is bad, to edutainment characters stealing the spotlight. Ruben must team up with Mr. Metal to stop the madness and win back the throne. Season 15 # Bouldered In: New Year Edition - Charlie Brown hosts a New Year's Eve orgy...I mean party in the Peanut Towers. Everybody went there except for the Greenrinds, who were going to babysit Fred in Anvil's then empty house. Everything seemed to be as normal as this scenario could get until Ludacris came into the Arena and performed a "Stand Up" ritual with a bunch of other dudes, which would cause Ludacris to accidentally kick his gargantuan shoe off, which would trap the FSI gang. # Homo Theatre - Sister Rulehumper takes Chloe, Blythe, Dash, and Eric Needles on a fieldtrip to a movie produced by the Westboro Baptist Church. Meanwhile, Janice's Sister gets a job at the same theatre. # In Da Club - Merio suffers brain damage and starts going to the Peanut Towers Club on a regular basis. # Down Syndrome Kart - Marcie has to go to Boating School. Meanwhile, the tribes have a go-kart race (Mario Kart-style). # Bust-A-Nutshack - Ruben starts taxing Phil and Horatio. # SexYK2- Thanks to Coconut Fred, the YK2 virus speards. # Son Of A Snitch- Paws becomes a prison snitch. # Flag Foot Fetish- The emmons join the flag football team. # The Nerd is the Word - Anvil is pissed that Blythe doesn't know anything about her, so she starts ditching the tribes to hang out with her nerdy, yet much cooler friends from her college. # Shanksgiving - The tribes, too lazy to cook a Thanksgiving meal, decide to hire the two worst chefs in the world (Chimecho and Mr. Rude). Meanwhile, other crazy shit happens. A weed-smoking turkey kidnaps Charlie Brown and take him to the Enigmansion, Linus tries to find the Great Pumpkin (despite Lucy telling him that Halloween has already passed), Ruben reveals that he hates Thanksgiving (calling it an excuse for fat Americans to eat all day), and Chloe and Coconut Fred already start setting up Christmas decorations. # A Blacks Lives Matter Kwanzaa- Tucker hosts a kwanzaa party for Coconut Fred, Clay Claymore, Cory Baxter and The Legend Of Chamerland Height cast. # Ruben's Hyperrealstic Sucide- A bad creepypasta episode. #World Hungry Games- Scarlett Redd and other tribes have to delivery a pizza in Africa. #Scary Sues - Countless Mary Sues enter the THG universe and start terrorizing their respective shows. #Hooturds - Paulina gets a job at Hooters. #Teen Titans Pokemon Go - The Titans are more focused on Pokemon Go than saving people. #Hurricane Matthew Davis - The tribes go to Hawaii and end up in a hurricane, where they must survive. #"Meat Eater" Presidents - Misha runs for president of the European Commission and plans to outlaw meat eaters. Dr. Phibes runs too, but Misha wins, since the Arena voted for him. Dr. Phibes tries to get revenge on 60's Spiderman, who came up with the idea to vote for Misha. #Going M.A.D. - A skit episode. #God Management - Tourette's Guy must go to Mr. Happy's anger management class. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle believes he's God. #Bee Afaird, Bee Very Afarid- Maggie Pesky crushes on Barry B Benson only to find out he's taken by Freddy's Mom and Creepie, meanwhile Echosmith makes song lyrics form Spongebob's, Nicki Maxwell's and Chippy dairies. #(season finale) The Hungry Games Pokemon Tournament - 32 tribes get invited to a Pokemon tournament in Hymen, South Korea (which doesn't exist IRL). The tournament seems to be normal until all hell breaks loose when Mr. Metal, during the finals, stows away back to the Arena in search of Janice's Sister's weakness, unintentionally dividing the four pieces of the Quadforce (basically the Triforce with four) in her hideout. He ends up unsealing Janice from the dead body of Genevieve, who had been knocked back to the Arena. But it isn't just Janice, it's a mysterious, stronger version of her with longer hair. '''Note: Place episodes in this season before this episode.' Season 16 #Asscracker: Johnny Test becomes Scarletta Redd's heir. #Anus: Spongebob, Spingebill, Fatrick, Faptrick, Patrick, Blacktrick, and the other Patricks decide to shrink themselves down in order to have group sex in Squidward's anus, but get trapped, and have to travel up, out the other end. #Reverse Cowpeople: The Hungry Games old west sytle. #How To Be A Bitch: Blythe turns into a chinese crested dog. #Greek Episode: Title #Cringe Cummings: Ruben hires cringey 12 year old youtubers to write for The Hungry Games. #Yet Another Disease Episode: The rabies virus speards in The Arnea, Meanwhile Bingo has to escape the girl's locker room naked. #Thomas The Dank Engine: Chloe along with Luna goes to see Thomas The Tank Engine Live while Paws and Mr. Tickle decide to get back at her by sending her to a British broadway about The Nutshack. #We Are Famine-ly - Ruben ends up causing a famine throughout the world, including the Arena. Maggie resorts to eating nothing but garbage like a real fly and becomes as fat as Jabba the Hut, while everyone else starves. Meanwhile, Mr. Nervous is getting tired of Mr. Rude and Miss Naughty bullying him so he asks Miss Sunshine for help. #Egg-cellent Probability - After the tribes end up wasting Violette's supply of illegal Kinder Eggs that she smuggled from France, they decide to travel to Canada to get some more. #Ember and the Chocolate Factory - Ember, Mr. Greedy, Angela Anaconda, Princess (PPG), and Butthurt Ruby go to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. #Fan Depression - The tribes make extremely sad and depressing fanfictions for their own shows. #Stupid Snows And Shoveling Hoe: Paulina, Jenny and Kim Possible lost a bet to Ember, Meanwhile Chippy offers shovel snow. #Loss of Amity - Ember, tired of getting mistreated by the tribes, decides to go back to the Ghost Zone. However since the ghosts hate her, she decides to go to Amity Park and attend Casper High. #Grand Thef Manchildern - The adults skip school, meanwhile Paws is featured on My Cat Form Hell. #Chloera - Chloe gets cholera. Meanwhile, Maggie and Mr. Tickle go to Maggie's fat camp reunion. #Ketris - The tribes go to see Butthole: The Movie and watch the Emoji Movie trailer. Kersti, pissed that they cancelled the Popeye movie to make it, decides to attend a therapy session with tetris blocks to deal with her anger issues. Meanwhile, Paws finally snaps from Chloe's bad treatment of her and creates an Anti-Chloe Club with the other British tribes. #Mr. Krab's Fancy New Party - After Squillium makes fun of him, Squidward gets Mr. Krabs to host a fancy party. However, nearly everyone ends up getting food poisoning halfway through after Chimecho forgot to refridgerate the finger sandwiches. Meanwhile, a new television created by Hatrick sucks some of the tribes into weird Peanuts specials. #Earth AmbASSador - A clerical error causes Chloe to become an ambassador for Earth. Meanwhile, after an anti-bullying prep rally, the losers start bullying the popular kids, and Blythe ends up getting Paulina pregnant in the rectum with alien parasites Blythe got from fucking an alien lizard/insect hybrid. #Fashion Hoe - Mr. Tickle joins the fashion show at O'Sidekicky. However, Chloe doesn't allow him to join since he's a boy, so he dresses up as a girl. #New Years in New York (season finale) - Some of the tribes spend New Years 2016 at Times Square (this episode takes place during Bouldered In: New Years Edition).Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Seasons